


A Hard Night's Work

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Community: hp_halloween, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Potions, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Now Snape is back from faking his death and Hermione is working at the Ministry, she jumps at the chance to help with one of his potions.





	A Hard Night's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for teddyradiator at hp_halloween.

The cottage was bathed in autumnal reds and browns, the path to the door covered with a sprinkling of fallen leaves. Smoke curled up from the chimney and as it reached its highest point it twisted and twirled into the outline of a pumpkin.

Hermione smiled, pulling her cloak close to ward off the evening chill.

The door opened as she arrived, the figure before her a mere shadow until he stepped aside, the firelight bringing his features into sharp relief.

“You're late,” Snape said.

“It's All Hallows' Eve, Severus, every wizard and witch in the country is out tonight.”

Snape's fingers brushed against hers as he took the package of potion's ingredients and laid it on his work table.

“You can help me with the potion after dinner,” Snape said, steering Hermione towards the kitchen where a cauldron of pumpkin soup was bubbling away.

“I'm not really hungry,” she said, biting her lip in anticipation.

Snape turned his full attention on her and heat pooled in her belly.

"Well then,” he said, eyes darkening, “we'd best get started. We have a long and hard night's work ahead of us.”

Hermione shivered. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more.


End file.
